<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotham Comic Con by DiYunho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001600">Gotham Comic Con</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho'>DiYunho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Affection, Awkward Flirting, Children, Comic-Con, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frustration, Funny, Gotham City - Freeform, Happy, Happy Ending, Hilarious, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Joker dcu - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lovely, Mocking, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence, Short &amp; Sweet, Smile, Sweet, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker dcu, True Love, Undercover, Villains, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, reckless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and his girlfriend decided to attend “Gotham Comic Con” this year dressed as The Batman and Cat Woman. It took Y/N some time to convince her boyfriend but here they are about to have fun and nothing could spoil the event. Right?...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader, Joker/You, The Joker/Reader, The Joker/You, The Joker/girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotham Comic Con</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my God, this is awesome!” you giggle entering the venue designated for the yearly special event “Gotham Comic-Con” dressed as Cat Woman.</p>
<p>The Joker is right behind you sporting The Batman outfit and he flexes his knees a few times, growling.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” you ask although you have a clue because J’s been complaining about since he got off the van parked on Lot B5.</p>
<p>“I hate these stretchy pants! I don’t know how that asshole does it!”</p>
<p>“You’re the one that insisted to come as Batsy,” you reveal point out the truth. “You could have been anyone else.”</p>
<p>“Like who?”</p>
<p>“Cinderella,” you elbow him and your boyfriend is not a huge fan of the concept.</p>
<p>“Why??!!”</p>
<p>“The drama, obviously,” you keep walking alongside him and he’s definitely ready to blow at your insinuation when you gasp. ”Baby, I think that’s Bane!” you gesture towards a massive individual flaunting a Sub-Zero costume.</p>
<p>“How can you tell?” The Joker squints his eyes and the bubbly Y/N has to say it:</p>
<p>“I would recognize his physique anywhere! Plus, he still has the scar between his eyes,” you pucker your lips and The King mumbles a bunch of PG 13 rated things regarding his business partner.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Last week they got into a brawling and almost killed each other.</p>
<p>The reason?</p>
<p>Y/N.</p>
<p>The Joker believes that Bane always flirts with you (which he does since he likes to refer to you as “a breath of fresh air”); stuff escalated until you had to break it up: J ended up with a busted lip, Bane with a cut between his eyes due to The Clown trying to stab him in the head and you ended up with an inflated ego.</p>
<p>“Hello Mister B.,” you tap the pile of muscles and he turns around to see who’s bothering him.</p>
<p>“Y/N!” he excitedly exclaims, immediately unhappy at the sight of his business partner. “Joker…” the low tone greets.</p>
<p>“Bane…” J sneers.</p>
<p>“What are you two doing here?” Bane inquires.</p>
<p>“Having fun; I finally convinced him we should do this and mingle for once. No better way to spend the day,” the bubbly comment pleases your conversation partner. “So we dressed up and here we are.”</p>
<p>“I must say you’re like a breath of fresh air,” Bane admires your skin tight costume and stilettos which prompts The Joker’s disapproval:</p>
<p>“If you want fresh air, go outside!”</p>
<p>“Make me!”</p>
<p>Oh no! Not again!</p>
<p>“Are you here alone?” you change the subject and distract them from getting into a fight. Not that you wouldn’t enjoy it, but… too many witnesses at the packed Comic Con, it could end up in a total disaster.</p>
<p>“With my niece and nephew. I lost them for a second and I’m searching the premises; they can’t be far,” Bane reports. “Which reminds me: I should get going and find them otherwise my sister will go ballistic. I’ll see you later, Y/N,” he acknowledges you and ignores your man.</p>
<p>“Bye Mister B.,” The Queen snickers at the evident teasing.</p>
<p>“Just her, huh?” The Joker grumbles. “What about me? Did you forget we have a meeting next week???”</p>
<p>“Too bad and super sad: I’m not talking to you!” Bane’s attitude emerges.</p>
<p>“I certainly could care less because I’m not talking to you either!” The King strikes back.</p>
<p>“Then what are we going to do?” Sub-Zero’s better judgement brings up a good argument.</p>
<p>“Y/N will translate!” J proudly states.</p>
<p>Oh no! Not again!</p>
<p>That means they will snarl and make weird noises and you’ll have to guess what it means; an absolutely excruciating task that even a breath of fresh air can’t accomplish without losing it.</p>
<p>Maybe you should let them kill each other. </p>
<p>“Fine!” Bane decides and distances himself from the couple while the Joker shouts since he has to have the last word:</p>
<p>“Fine!”</p>
<p>“Mister Batman?” the 5 years old dressed as a hobbit shily tugs on J’s cape.</p>
<p>“Hm?” the fake vigilante looks down. The little boy suddenly sneezes and wipes his nose with the fabric as the mad man is less than lenient at someone ruining the outfit replica he paid a fortune to have.</p>
<p>“Goddamn…” and he can’t finish his sentence because a large group of screaming children surround him in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Batman! Batman!” they jump up and down hyped up to see their hero.</p>
<p>“Go away!” J attempts to reason with the sea of kids he has no patience for. Of course nobody can hear him over the deafening sounds that attract more offsprings and parents.</p>
<p>“That’s so cute!” one of the moms gushes and takes a picture. “It’s delightful seeing a guy dressed as The Batman performing such a public service for our town!”</p>
<p>“He loves people, especially babies, “ you lie without blinking and immortalize the moment yourself.</p>
<p>“Awww,” a few people sigh touched by your praises.</p>
<p>“He must be a nice dude,” a kid’s dad concludes and you sweetly smile from under your mask:</p>
<p>“You have no idea.”</p>
<p>Somebody from the crowd places an infant girl in The Joker’s arms and the mob goes ballistic!! Rosie cheeks keeps sucking from her binky, glaring at the interesting person.</p>
<p>Clapping, cheering and whistling intensify whilst J feels compelled by his increasing popularity to lift the 6 months old above his head for everyone to see how cool he is.</p>
<p>This is not bad, The King enjoys an endless string of applause and the sudden explosion occurring in the diaper followed by quite a foul smell puts an end to his exuberance.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” he crinkles his nose, appalled. “Whose kid is this?” he yells and the thrilled parent waves at him, taking back the stinky, adorable bundle of joy. “Uncle Batsy needs to run!!” J makes up a random plan although nobody can hear him: the noise is overwhelming after he hyped them all up.  “Let’s bail before they trap me again! Pretty soon I won’t be able to walk, Princess. Everything is crammed in there, a total mess! I hate stretchy pants!!” he addresses his woman and quickens the pace until an atrocious abomination stops him in his tracks.</p>
<p>A specimen mocking The Joker wearing a purple suit is getting quite the attention: over exaggerated red lips smudged over the lip line, tattoo on the forehead that spells “Cabbaged”, a bunch of cheap golden chains from the Dollar Store around his neck and a sloppy green wig complete the assemble in a cringy manner.</p>
<p>You are equally speechless and The Joker manages to utter:</p>
<p>“What… THE HELL… is that????!!!!”</p>
<p>“Ummm… a Clown?” your sassy remark doesn’t score high marks as expected; you feel his eyes burning holes through you.</p>
<p>“You’re hilarious! Would you like to share your standup comedy talents on the stage??!” his index finger points at the platform meant to host a guest appearance from Bruce Wayne in the next hour.</p>
<p>Courtesy of “Wayne Enterprise” sponsoring the event: free food and refreshments for everyone under 18 years old.</p>
<p>You don’t answer and pout, upset J’s pissed attitude is already ruining your mood.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill that buffoon posing as me!” he inhales full of spite and reaches for the knife hidden in his left boot.</p>
<p>“You can’t…” you hesitantly halt his movement. “Dozens of people, that’s just asking for trouble!”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to let a prick disrespect me!”</p>
<p>“You won’t, we’ll figure something afterwards. We can wait for him outside in the parking lot and take care of it without drawing attention! Please?” you beg hoping he’ll listen to you. “Pleeeaaaase!!!!“ you insist, perfectly aware he’s about to commit murder regardless. “I have a bunch of VIP passes to take pictures with celebrities. You promised J!” you stomp your high heels, exasperated. “You promised we’ll have a fun date!!”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to take pics with celebrities?! I don’t like anybody!”</p>
<p>The look on Y/N’s face: sheer disappointment; most of her features are covered with the mask yet he can tell.</p>
<p>“But I like you so the most I’ll do is take a selfie with you!” The Joker makes amendments on his own terms.</p>
<p>The Queen sniffles, trying to bottle up her emotions and she can’t help it: she bursts up in tears at her boyfriend’s candor.</p>
<p>Oh no! Not again!</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>The King of Gotham says nice things maybe twice a year and each time you struggle not to cry but it’s impossible: how can one resist such charm?!</p>
<p>Your complete meltdown makes him roll his eyes while your shaky hand takes a picture of the royal duo.</p>
<p>“Ugghhh…” J’s grimace turns your attention towards him.</p>
<p>“What is it baby?” you wipe your tears with his cape.</p>
<p>He would probably criticize such affront still there’s a pressing issue taking precedent.</p>
<p>“Princess, these tights are making my legs numb. I can’t feel my crown jewelry anymore.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” you forget to weep, startled.</p>
<p>“Cursed stretchy pants! I think I won’t be able to have sex for a month!” The Joker stretches his feet, uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“What??!!!” you raise your voice, panicked. “A month???!!”</p>
<p>Hell no!</p>
<p>Y/N grabs The Joker’s right hand and starts dragging him after her, yelling:</p>
<p>“Out of the way! Out of the way, it’s an emergency!!” whilst everyone is wondering how can someone wearing those 7-inch stilettos can march so fast.</p>
<p>“Where are we going, Pumpkin?!” J is inquiring and you yank at his arm, alarmed.</p>
<p>“To the car!”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Y/N doesn’t have time for explanations: she basically flies across the parking lot to get to section B5, opens the van’s back door and shoves J inside. He lands on his abs as you relentlessly pull on his boots, accomplishing to take them off in record time. Then you heave at his tights, huffing a storm at the stiff garment:</p>
<p>“I’ll be damn if I’ll wait a month for a ride in Funky Town!”</p>
<p>A mother and her 11 years old son pass by and she covers his eyes, horrified at the indecency as she guides him throughout the maze of vehicles.</p>
<p>“There are children here!” the woman protests. “Get a room!”</p>
<p>Luckily, she wasn’t heard by The Clown and his girl because… victory! The stretchy pants are off, J only in his boxers now.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” you roll him and he exhales, assessing the damage succeeding Y/N swift actions.</p>
<p>“Not sure, same?... Sit on my lap,” J offers and you don’t need a second invitation.</p>
<p>“Well?” you hold in the anxiety reaching high levels under these dire circumstances.</p>
<p>“Dunno, kiss me and we’ll see.”</p>
<p>You kiss him and he purrs.</p>
<p>“Well?” you interrogate again.</p>
<p>“Kiss me again!” he orders and you put more passion into it since your future happiness depends on it. “Hmm…” J groans. “I believe things are improving.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Y/N is about to have another breakdown although J didn’t say sweet rubbish; it’s just that kind of occasion.</p>
<p>“U-hum!”</p>
<p>“Then… what do you say we go home and celebrate your recovery?” you whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“What about Comic Con?”</p>
<p>“Screw it!” you hop off his knees. “I’ll drive, you focus on your convalescence, ok baby?”</p>
<p>“Ok,” The Joker agrees and begins to stride around the van as Bruce Wayne’s limousine happens to drive by, the billionaire preparing to attend the event he sponsored.</p>
<p>“Stop the car!” Bruce commands at the weird view in the distance: a man wearing a replica of his Batman suit-- helmet, mask, gloves, cape… but no pants or boots, the bottom part of his attire consisting solely of underwear. “Right when you think you saw it all…” he shakes his head in denial, oblivious about who the person is.</p>
<p>Mister Wayne should at least have some empathy for the man enduring those tights for as long as he could; it might not be a record, but who could ever beat the real Batman at wearing stretchy pants anyway?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>